


Я не верю в ангелов с открыток

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cтихи - давние, где-то от третьего-четвертого сезонов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не верю в ангелов с открыток

Если вдруг скатится с неба звезда,  
Я под нее загадаю:  
Пусть этот год не кончится никогда.  
Умоляю!  
  
*  
Может, поспать? Да, пожалуй, что можно – недолго,  
В шорохе шин и раскатах дремучего рока.  
Снова охота? Да нет, пока просто дорога,  
Просто в пути без конкретного смысла и срока.  
  
*  
-Эй, а ты все так же молишься по ночам?  
-Больше нет, ведь это сну убыток:  
Раз поддавшись призрачным лучам,  
Я не верю в ангелов с открыток.  
  
Есть лишь тот, с пылающим мечом,  
Кто  _тобой_  с полками тьмы сразится.  
-Ну а как же мой хранитель за плечом?  
-Он как мы: слепая правдой птица.  
  
*  
Мотора надрывные трели,  
Холодно нынче в апреле…  
-Ты в ад теперь веришь?  
-Поверил.  
-А в рай?  
\- Где из золота двери?  
Не-а. Я там не был. Не верю.  
  
*  
Если ржать - так чтоб рушились стены,  
Если в бар – станет там не до скуки,  
Если пить – чтоб коктейли по венам,  
Ведь рыдать придется без звука.  
  
*  
У меня под кроватью монстры давно не живут:  
Сам проверял – с освященной водой и береттой.  
Я нынче не верю ни в Санту, ни в тихий уют,  
Я верю в чудовищ, ползущих подальше от света;  
  
В багажник, забитый оружием всяких мастей,  
В дрянные мотели и шелест далекой дороги,  
Фаст-фуд, казино и недетские страхи людей,  
В замки на дверях и беленые солью пороги;  
  
В холодное пиво и связи на пару часов  
И что в преисподней (ну как ни крути!) жарковато.  
Да я уже в бога, пожалуй, поверить готов!  
Но только не в то, что придется пойти против брата.  
  
*  
-Здесь ты один, понимаешь? Он давно уже вышел за дверь.  
Он не брат тебе больше, слышишь? Больше ему не верь!  
Ты сильнее, понял? Ты – лучший! Только он – твоя вечная мука!  
Только он – твое слабое место…  
-Exorсizamus te, сука!


End file.
